


Those Awkward Family Dinners

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Season 10 Dinner, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, mosher, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Season 10 dinner for the cast and Noel can't take his eyes off the one across from him





	Those Awkward Family Dinners

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I couldn't get this out of my head so this is why it's here lol
> 
> The Shameless Dinner had me jazzed and this is what happened....
> 
> And yes, this is MOSHER, please read the tags. If you're not a fan, please don't read and move on happily. THANKS

Those Awkward Family Dinners

There’s nothing better than seeing your family again after being apart for two years or more. Each going on separate paths, leaving for other opportunities but somehow finding their way back together again. 

That’s what this dinner was for. To celebrate Shameless season 10 starting soon, they were set to film in a few days and they had all gotten together for dinner. One of those clichéd tables, the ones that stretch out for miles and everyone ends up sitting too close together. Bumping elbows and drinking from the wrong glasses, shouting and laughing and bordering on tears. 

You know, family stuff.

In Noel’s case, he wasn’t sitting close enough for him. Across the cluttered table was way too far for his liking. But what choice did he have? To demand to sit next to Cameron and throw a fit when it caused a scene? Not likely. Not to mention Noel didn’t come alone like he planned, this time he had a plus one; Layla. Layla was sitting on his right, as close as possible without climbing inside his clothes and sitting on his lap.

They shared happy smiles and jokes and memories, but Noel had a feeling they weren’t fooling anyone. The truth was, he and Layla weren’t together anymore. Not for the reasons most people would assume; infidelity, or how long distance relationships never worked out. It wasn’t that. The truth was, they just weren’t in love anymore. Either of them and the split was mutual and friendly. They just hadn’t gotten up the courage to go public with it yet, not even to their friends.

It wasn’t as awkward as you’d think. They were friends before lovers or anything that came after, but him staring a hole into Cameron’s body was making it a little more difficult. But could you blame him? He hadn’t worked with the guy in ages, years and they had both been too busy to hang out since their last episode together. Cameron had been all over, flying to New York frequently or Italy, Tennessee for a friend’s wedding, he was hardly in L.A. anymore. 

But here he was, not three feet away on the other side of the table and he looked good, damn good. His hair was cut in the classic Ian Gallagher style; long on top and buzzed on the sides. He wore a simple black dress shirt with dark blue jeans, and he looked….fuck, he looked good. 

Noel had been trying to get him alone since they arrived. But he and Cameron had been the center of attention, both coming back at the same time and it had been good to see everyone again. But he still wanted his own chance to talk to him, alone. Where they could actually catch up instead of short phone calls late at night or playing phone tag over the last week or so.

The entire time they worked together, things had been very tense between them, sexually charged. Coiled tightly, waiting for that one moment to spring up and consume them. Well, that had happened the last time they saw each other, the episode in season 9. 

He and Layla had just ended things and Noel had been very emotionally raw for that scene. The kiss and the reunion and the emotions all colliding at the same time. It hit him hard and maybe he put more of himself into that kiss than he meant to. Cameron felt it, he said as much. Asked him what was wrong after. Noel told him it was nothing, just jazzed about coming back. 

It wasn’t until he ended up at the bar alone that night, that he realized it was more than that. That the ending with Layla wasn’t what had his nerves exposed, but that it was about Cameron. So what did he do? The sensible thing would be to drink a lot of water and pass out before he made an ass out of himself. Too bad he wasn’t sensible in the least. He went to Cameron’s apartment, one he shared with Jeremy for the filming season. 

It all started with words, it ended with him halfway in Cameron's lap making out for the better part of an hour. And it had been good, so damn good even to this day, a year later, it played on repeat in his mind. Tormenting him on how fucking good it was, how good it could be again. Thankfully, Jeremy walked in and they’d broken apart before they got caught and they never spoke of it again. Not even a little bit.

And now he was forced to watch him from across the table. Inches away, not oceans apart. Noel had to watch him laugh and lick along his fork every few bites. Or the way his throat moved as he swallowed his wine. Everything was in high definition right now and it was killing him. 

“Hey, you okay?” Layla lightly elbowed him as she whispered. 

Noel forced himself to look away and over to her. “Yeah, fine. Why?”

“Maybe because you can’t keep your eyes off him.” She smiled warmly and looped her arm through his. “You’re still not over that?”

Layla had been the one he told about that night. The only one. She hadn’t been surprised that it happened, more like shocked it hadn’t happened before. They talked and talked until he passed out and she managed to come to the conclusion that he kinda had a crush on his co-star. She was right. 

“Not over what? Nothing happened.” He whispered back as he looked down at the table and moved his glass around. “This is ridiculous.”

“Well, it means something Noel. Your face is all flushed and you really can’t keep your eyes off him for more than a few seconds.”

As she said that, his eyes had already moved back to him. Watching Cameron as he messed with his phone. “God, this is all my fault.” He huffed but didn’t look away. “I probably seem like a damn creep.”

Layla laughed and leaned in closer, making the rest of the table seem like they were being all cute and cuddly. “No one else seems to have noticed but you either need to stop or go for it before he catches you.”

“Go for what?” he asked in a harsh whisper. “He probably doesn’t even remember it and that was forever ago.”

The more he thought about it, the less confident he became. So what, they kissed a few years ago. Cameron probably took pity on his drunk ass and went with it. Whatever Noel was feeling, Cameron didn’t look like he felt it. In fact, Cameron didn’t look all that happy to be there in the first place. He picked at his food, drank more than he ate, made little to no conversation and hardly looked his way. 

“He seems…sad.” He grabbed his glass and downed the rest before he put the cool end against his face. “I’m getting worked up over nothing.”

“You may not see it Noel, but he’s avoiding looking at you.”

He scuffed, getting angry. “Thanks, like I didn’t know that.”

Layla elbowed him. “Smartass, that means he’s trying not to look at you. If it meant nothing, which it clearly had if that make out session went on for an hour, why is he having a hard time not looking at you?”

Noel glanced over the top of his empty glass to see green eyes frantically moving all over the place. Trying to settle on something of interest, not him. He was trying not to look. Which meant he really, really wanted to. 

Noel was about to dismiss the entire thing and suggest they leave early, when green eyes landed on him. Even though he felt it, he didn’t look back. Not yet or Cameron would look away. Instead, he let Cameron look and look he did. Noel was sweating under the heat of that stare and when he couldn’t take it anymore, he looked over. 

Their eyes met for the first time all night and it felt like fireworks sparked between them. Hot and bright and a little dangerous. Maybe it lasted seconds or hours, but ultimately Cameron looked away first.

“See?” Layla rested her head on his arm and smiled. “It’s there Noel, just stop being afraid of it all.”

Getting advice on how to talk to a guy from your ex probably wasn’t the best idea, but she had been nothing but supportive the entire time and as weird as that felt, it calmed him.

“I gotta take a walk, I need to calm the hell down.” He chuckled when she squeezed his arm. “If he follows, and that’s a big ass if, stall for me?”

Layla smiled. “I will for as long as I can. Just do what feels right at the moment. Don’t think about the what ifs because then you won’t do it.”

Noel rolled his eyes but smiled. “Yes dear, now leave me alone.” He chuckled and moved to get up, Layla took her own seat and started up a new conversation.

“You okay man?”

Noel nodded towards Steve with a big smile. “Just walkin off that meal man. Be back in a second.”

Steve snorted. “Don’t you dare get fat on me Noel. I plan to room with you again this year and you gotta do that nun chucks in your boxers thing.”

The entire table, Cameron excluded, broke into a light fit of laughter. They had all heard that story a time to two and he was way over getting embarrassed. “Of course, like I could pass that up with all those comments you throw at me.” He grinned as Steve launched into another tale of “Steve and Noel’s Magical Roommate Adventures.” He heard them all and only half were true, only half of those were accurate. 

Noel walked slowly along the edge of the cliff, only a few feet above the water. He could hear the waves crashing against the side and the smell of salt in the air had his shoulders loosening with every breath. 

Don’t think about the what ifs, or the near future. Just live in the moment. Do what felt right. What felt right, was kissing Cameron. It felt right to hear those soft groans and even softer touches. The heat that spread between them felt right, it felt good and he missed that feeling. 

About halfway around the back of the building, far away from the dim lights that hung all around, Noel lit a cigarette and half the anxiety he felt melted away as the smoke rose into the dark sky.

“I thought you quit.”

Noel's body flushed hot, even with the cool breeze as Cameron’s voice whispered through the dark. He glanced beside him and Cameron stood off to the side, looking out at the water with that sad expression on his face.

“Which time?” He huffed a laugh, trying to lighten the mood in hopes of making any progress. “Can’t seem to shake it though.” He eyed the cigarette and glared at it. 

“Stress, right?” 

Noel nodded and turned to the side to be able to see him better. “Seems like it. I was fine until last week. Getting the dates kinda threw me off.”

Cameron didn’t reply to that. He just kept glancing at the water. 

“So, excited for this season?”

Cameron nodded. “It’ll be good to be back again. You?”

Noel was only excited if this talk didn’t totally fail. “Yeah, excited, nervous, stressed. It’s been awhile for me.”

“Last year, for that final episode.”

Noel nodded. Well, Cameron had followed after he left. He had been the one to bring up last time. Maybe he wanted to talk about it too? 

Instead of offering Cameron the smoke, he tossed it to the ground and stubbed it out until the orange glow died, leaving them in a darker area. “You avoiding me on purpose or am I overthinking shit?”

Cameron smiled a little. “Nope, I am avoiding you.”

Noel chuckled, unsure if a lie was more kind than the truth. “Any particular reason or the one we both know it is?” he arched his eyebrows, a little relieved that the darkness covered up half his emotional ticks. 

Like the way his hands twitched at his side’s, he had to dick with the hem of his shirt to keep them from shaking. Or the way his eyes tried to avoid looking at him as much as possible, but he couldn’t turn away. Cameron could probably hear the beating of his heart from that far away. So, Noel backed up a little. Moving to lean against the side of the building instead of by the edge.

“The one we both know it is.” Cameron whispered and moved a little closer to him. “Did you think I forgot?”

Noel nodded honestly. “We never talked about it, I kinda thought maybe it didn’t happen or you avoided it on purpose.” He looked down as Cameron got closer.

“I don’t think I’d be able to forget that Noel. But I wasn’t sure what to say when I saw you.”

This is what he didn’t want. The awkwardness between them. They had been close before, really, really close. “Hello probably would have been good.” 

Cameron laughed this time as he too leaned against the building, finally able to see his face through the darkness. “It’s probably a good thing I didn’t. I’m sure I would have said something like, “Hey Noel, you kissed me last time I saw you. You up for round two?” And it would have been awkward.”

Noel’s smile faltered. Did he hear what he thought he just heard? Round two? The air changed between them and Cameron was able to meet his eyes now, no longer looking sad like he had been but eager, expecting. He bit the side of his lip just a little, enough to have his blood boiling. 

Noel's heart hammered in his chest as he slowly moved closer. His entire body felt like it was on vibrate when Cameron smirked. Layla said in the moment, he kept chanting that as he gripped the front of Cameron’s shirt and pulled him the rest of the way until their noses lightly booped together. 

“Round two huh?” He bit his own lip as he asked, and it came out just as cocky as he felt. 

Cameron nodded and his hands made their way to Noel's sides, lightly gripping his soft shirt. “I haven’t stopped thinking about round two since that night.”

Noel groaned as flashes of them kissing pushed into the front of his mind. He kept tugging on Cameron’s shirt, getting a good handful before he licked his lips. “How about a proper hello then Cam?” he felt Cameron’s grip tighten. 

Noel let out a deep groan when Cameron leaned down and captured his lips. Taking control of the kiss just as he’d done before. His lips were as soft as he remembered, and the way Cameron moved his tongue against his own made his knees weak. 

Cameron’s hands abandoned his sides to cup his face and pull at his hair. His palm moved the end of his glasses, jostling them before they settled at an angle. Noel didn’t care, he moved his hands to the bottom of Cameron’s shirt and untucked it enough to push his hands up the front. 

“God,” he gasped as their kiss slowed. His fingers moved over hard muscles, soft, warm skin. “I missed this.” He whispered as he kept touching, counting all six of his abs and the v of his hips, then up a little to feel even more muscles in his chest. “Cam.”

Cameron groaned and kissed over the side of his neck. Groaning as his mouth opened each time he moved to a new patch of skin. He sucked and nibbled and lathered the area with his tongue. 

“Fuck Noel,” Cameron spoke against his ear as his hands found their way under his shirt as well, “you really filled out, huh?” he felt the firm muscles of his back as his entire hand spanned the length of his lower back. 

Noel turned his head as it pressed against Cameron’s. They breathed together, hot and shallow breaths, nearly kissing again. “I already know you have.” His hand moved around and up to the center of his back. “You feel different, bigger, harder.”

Cameron let out a low sounding growl and easily pushed him against the wall, his hands back on his hips. “How hard?” he pushed his hips forward, lightly grinding against him. 

Noel pushed against him as he groaned, Cameron was hard alright. Rock solid and pressed right against him. “Really hard Cam.” He dug his nails into his back, trying to get him closer. 

“Tell me what you want Noel,” Cameron cupped his face and traced his full lips with his thumb. 

Noel didn’t answer with words. He surged up and kissed him. Deeper this time, faster. Their tongues tangled roughly, stroking and teasing and tasting. Cameron would suck on his bottom lip before he nipped it with his teeth, sending waves of heat down his back. They kissed until they couldn’t breathe, until their bodies started moving together. Their hips rocked at the perfect rhythm, enough to make his head spin. 

“You,” Noel lightly pushed Cameron's chest until he had enough room to speak. “I want you Cam, like this.” He rotated his hips again, getting lost in his responding groan. 

“What about Layla?” Cameron asked, barely a whisper. He didn’t want to bring it up, but he needed to know. He didn’t want to be a part of infidelity.

Noel smiled, that was an easy one to answer as well. “That’s been over for a while Cam. Before that night in your apartment.”

Cameron blinked back his surprise. “Is that why you finally came to me?” he thumbed Noel’s bottom lip down before releasing it. 

Noel nodded and pressed a kiss to Cameron’s thumb. “I always wanted this, you and me. I have for years and after it ended, I couldn’t wait anymore.”

Cameron felt his heart speed up and pushed them impossibly closer together until they lined up from their foreheads to their legs. “I couldn’t believe that happened Noel.” He moved one hand down to slip back under his shirt and felt him shudder. “That night.”

Noel nodded because each time Cameron’s fingertips danced up his ribs like that, like they were now, he could hardly breathe.

“I wanted it so bad Noel,” Cameron whined at the memory. About how well they fit together and how needy Noel had been. “I couldn’t get it out of my mind.”

“Me either.” Noel whispered against his lips. His hands moved on their own, sliding down the tight plains of Cameron’s back until he could grip his ass. “Do you want it still?”

“It?” Cameron’s eyes slid closed as Noel gripped him. 

Noel nodded. “Me Cam, do you want me?”

Cameron forced himself to move back, whining a little as Noel’s hands dropped from his ass. He looked into lusty blue eyes and slowly dropped to his knees on the ground.

“Fuck, Cam…” Noel gripped the back of his neck as unabashed lust and need washed over him. The move was so unexpected and bold, and he wanted it. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I know.” He winked before he pushed Noel’s shirt up to expose the newly defined muscles of his body. He widened his fingers, covering as much skin as possible before he moved his hand up his body. “I want to.”

Noel’s back arched off the wall, pushing into Cameron’s face. “Have you done that before?”

Cameron shrugged, not wanting to answer. From the dark flash in Noel’s eyes he could see that Noel either liked that he had or hated it and that look reflected both equally. “You wanna let me?”

Noel nodded, not hesitating in the slightest. Cameron didn’t answer his question, which answered it perfectly. “We won’t have long. People will wonder where we are.”

Cameron reached up to pinch Noel’s nipple, groaning as his sharp gasp and quickly worked his belt loose and the button and zipper. He roughly yanked the sides apart, making his body jerk from it. Noel was hard as fuck, straining in his boxers with a noticeable wet spot.

“Hard already?” Cameron teased before he licked from hip to hip. 

Noel groaned and flushed slightly because he had been hard the moment he saw Cameron. “Been hard all damn night.”

In a flash, Cameron slipped his hand into his pants, gripped his cock and moved his briefs down for better access. They groaned at the same time. Noel tossed his head back but kept his eyes down to watch and Cameron seemed like he couldn’t look away from his cock. Stroking steadily as the tip leaked and slicked the way. 

“Feels good.” Noel groaned and his hand tightened in Cameron’s hair. “Maybe we should wait til later?” he suggested even though that was the last thing he wanted.

“Anyone seen Noel?”

They groaned as Steve’s voice boomed. 

“Told you.” Noel huffed a laugh but when Cameron only leaned forward to lick the tip, his laugh turned into a desperate groan. “You want him to catch us?”

Cameron shrugged again, not really worried about being caught. He simply licked the tip again, swirling his tongue into his slit until more dripped out and Noel fucking whimpered. “You wanna wait?”

Noel gasped sharply and shook his head. That was the last thing in the entire world he wanted. He wanted Cameron on his knees, jerking him and teasing him. “No, but we should.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Cameron waited until Noel closed his eyes before he opened his mouth wide and took him down, groaning at the taste and the weight on his tongue. 

“Oh God!” Noel gasped and held onto Cameron’s head tightly. It felt so good. Too fucking good and the only thing he’d done was sit there. He didn’t bob his head or wiggle his tongue, but it was already the best head he’d ever gotten.

“Shit! Now where did Cameron go?” Steve asked, a little irritated.

Cameron growled his annoyance but when Noel started to tremble, his annoyance slipped away, and he growled just to see him wiggle. 

“Cam,” he warned but made no move to stop him. 

Cameron slowly pulled off, keeping his eyes up the entire time and made sure to swirl his tongue around the tip. “Fine, we wait.”

Noel nodded and tried to get himself under control as he put his wet cock away, more than a little uncomfortable as he bent it to be able to zip his jeans and fix his belt. “We should probably talk before we do any of that.”

Cameron chuckled, happy with himself for making Noel this frazzled. “We better talk fast when we do,” he adjusted his own jeans and caught Noel licking the corner of his mouth. “That shit won’t go down by itself.”

They heard Steve grumbling as he advanced on them. They broke apart, with enough space to talk quietly and Noel lit up another smoke just in time to see him round the corner.

“There you are!”

Noel smiled and hoped Steve wouldn’t be able to see how fucked out they were. “Just catching up, having a smoke.”

Cameron nodded and held his hand out for it.

Noel passed it to him with a quirk of his eyebrow and when it moved between Cameron’s lips, he knew Cameron only took it to taste him on the other end. That should not have made him want to kick and scream and make Steve leave until he could feel his mouth again. 

“For nearly an hour?” Steve asked, surprised.

“Damn, didn’t know it had been that long.” His hand shook as he took the smoke back and wrapped his lips around the end slowly as Cameron watched. “We’ll be there in a second.”

Steve nodded, feeling like he walked in at the wrong time. As always. “Just hurry up, we gotta go soon.”

They waited until Steve cleared the corner and Noel was on him, tossing the smoke to the ground and trying to climb inside of him as they shared a smoke flavored kiss. They touched and moved, rocking together in a tangle of lips and hands flying all over the place.

“My place or yours?” Cameron asked as he ended the kiss with all the willpower he could muster.

“Your place is closer.” Noel muttered. His hand moved down between them, just enough to rub his fingers against the bulge in Cameron’s pants. “And you said I was hard.”

“You are hard.” He growled and nipped at his lips. “Come on. Let’s get this over with.”

Noel nodded and let Cameron move away first. He picked up the half smoked cigarette and tried to let it calm him down. It didn’t work. Not even when he lit another one and made it back to the now empty table. 

“There you are!” 

Noel smiled as half the table addressed his absence. He smiled as he took his seat beside Layla and didn’t hesitate to put his arm around her. It helped the table settle and they began to talk about what was to come for filming.

He looked across the table at Cameron attempting to keep up his side of the conversation with Emma, but green eyes kept moving back to him and Noel felt his breath catch each time it did.

“Well, that seemed to have gone well.” Layla laughed and lightly nudged him with her elbow.

Noel grinned. “Oh yeah, it went pretty well.” 

Cameron’s eyes were still on him and as coffee was placed in front of them, Noel noticed that Cameron didn't touch his. In fact, he kept licking his lips, eye fucking his body. And Noel had a feeling Cameron didn’t want to wash the taste of him away. 

“Since when do you say no to coffee Cam?” Emma asked as she eyed the steaming cup, untouched.

Cameron shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ve got the taste of something else in my mouth,” he licked his lips as he looked to Noel. “Don’t want to lose it just yet.”

Emma nodded like that made total sense and pushed her own away. “You’re right, that desert did taste pretty good. Don’t want to ruin it with coffee.”

Noel groaned softly, hardly aware of Layla telling him to breathe. She knew what was happening while the rest of the table lived in blissful ignorance. Cameron was going to kill him with that shit.

“Guess we all need a taste of what you had.” Steve commented as he looked around for that mystery desert.

Noel flushed red and Cameron only grinned. He wanted to move his leg and kick him for being like this. Making him squirm and blush. Instead, he slowly extended his leg and lightly rubbed the tip of his shoe against Cameron’s leg.

Green eyes widened.

Now Cameron had that pink flush to his cheeks, and he squirmed around. Knocking elbows with Emma. He moved it higher to reach Cameron’s knee and smiled as he jerked so fast, his knee hit the table.

Emma hissed and moved further away. “You are so jittery Cameron.” She took his coffee and passed it down the table. “Maybe you need decaf.”

Noel stopped the teasing when pleading green eyes looked his way. He took his own coffee and slowly blew across the top, looking across to see him watching. “Decaf is probably the way to go. I’m gonna be up all night.”

Cameron huffed and stood to reclaim his coffee and sipped the liquid too fast while the table gaped at him.

Apparently Cameron wanted to be up all night with him too.


End file.
